


PaRaDiSe

by NightmareLone1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareLone1/pseuds/NightmareLone1
Summary: Short Story: Inner Workings of Ink Sans





	PaRaDiSe

_Hundreds….thousands….voices rising above the silence. They are deafening. Standing in center stage the light is blinding. They are all around watching, waiting, listening, and hanging onto every unspoken word._

“Creators….how many more will appear? Ten one day, sixteen the next, the multiverse continues to expand,” a lone skeleton stood facing a brilliant golden light. The space is endless bright white and glittering gold shine untouched. Papers bending and folding with the unspoken wind. Each holding color unique all on their own. 

“I’m only one monster…,” his sockets empty almost void. The once colorful skeleton turning grey scale. The voices rising around him, crying out, screaming loudly. His scarf billowing as he stared hands raising towards his skull. Digits clasping against bone his voice drowning underneath it all. An empty scream. His vision of happiness shattering in a moment as the last of his colors drain. 

Terror, war, famine, death, destruction. 

The protector, the creator, the warrior.

The Failure 

All the voices that rose above him were so much more important then himself, his sanity, his feelings, and who he was. All his failures and his losses showing in brilliant colors. The unfinished, the broken, the torn, and the forgotten. Art lost to the void though still in their early stages of life. The cries of the damned and the lost; hurting and cutting deep into his bones. His body giving in, knees crumbling and sending him to the ground. Creaking and groaning his worn body cracked. His hands reaching for the colors around his belt, fumbling and shaky. The feeling of grief overwhelming, he wanted it to fade. The colors to fade!

Opening one bottle after another colors spraying, dripping, sloshing, and vanishing.   
_Red,Orange,Yellow,Green,Blue,Purple._  
Swirling together till they blend into one. 

The skeleton sat there unmoving just staring into the void he called his masterpiece. His sockets dark like the ink along the ground, empty. 

_I’m sorry that I let you down. All these voices in my head get loud. I wish that I can shut them out. I’m sorry that I let you down…._

**Author's Note:**

> This short story comes out of inspiration of the song Let You Down by NF.
> 
> I am FINALLY back! :)


End file.
